User talk:WhiteStrike
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Danny (talk) 03:18, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Hi, I would like to know if I could insert other images in my page and if so how do I DO IT? I would also like to know about being a category editor. I would be glad if you could help me out. Thank's for hearing me outPriyam abigail 18:52, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Amagai This issue was bound to resurface sooner or later, and I might as well as state my reasoning. Yes, I am fully aware that the Bleach Beats Collection does spell his name as "Syusuke" but I'm not entirely convinced if this spelling it actually proper. Official, yes, but not proper. I have actually listened to how his name is pronounced in both the Anime and video games; it is pronounced "Shusuke". Also, I have decided to undo my re-move until we worked out something. Arrancar109 07:17, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I'm actually aware that the second "u" is silent. It's pretty much the same with Aizen and Urahara's first names as well. Anyway, yes, we should probably have a proper discussion about it. Admittingly, I was thinking about doing it as well until I heard him introduce himself in Versus Crusade, but I guess I should have gone through it anyway. I think you, me, and Salubri should have a 3-way discussion on this and when we come to an agreement, we'll edit the articles accordingly. If we need to discuss it with anyone else, I have a couple of people in mind, but I don't think it's likely we'll involve anyone outside of the currently active Administrators. Sound like a good plan? Arrancar109 07:41, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Well personally I thought Shusuke was the name but not that you bring it up in the interest of being correct it probably should be looked into as we have no official anything in writing other then the games i suppose, one thing I am against is spelling something the way its pronounced when that's not the correct way. But seeing as i don't have any actual information on any of this i will go with whatever you two find to be the correct way of spelling his name, though if the other way is correct then we should get into the practice of putting up a pronunciation right after the name so the correct way to say is there like any encyclopedia.Salubri 16:41, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Yo, I've got an update on the situation. Like I said, I found a video where Amagai does introduce his name in the video games: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sCtcZ_2P3ak It's about 1:02 into the video, and he pretty much introduces himself as "Amagai Shuusuke". Yet, today, I did find something out very recently. While websurfing, I came across an SNK character having a similar spelling, a character called Sho Hayate. The SNK wiki spells his name as "Sho Hayate" (see here: http://snk.wikia.com/wiki/Sho_Hayate), but when I came across the Japanese KoF XI site, it spells his name as "Syo Hayate". See here: http://img8.imageshack.us/img8/8932/syohayate.jpg So, my question is, what do we do about it from here? I think the Japanese might have some sort of different pronunciation with the letter "y" than we do here, since in proper English Amagai's name would be pronounced "See-yuu-ss-kay" (though, their intention is to be pronounced as "Shuu-ss-kay"). Arrancar109 03:35, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Also, as soon as you reply, you can delete the link. I'm not sure how to link to the image without the image showing up like this on the Talk Page. Arrancar109 03:36, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Zanpakuto Arc placement As it says, where should we have this arc placed on Synopsis sections of articles? We have the Amagai arc placed between the Hueco Mundo and Fake Karakura arcs. Should we just place this arc between the Amagai arc and the Fake Karakura arc, or should we just have it placed after the Fake Karakura arc? Arrancar109 17:40, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Hi, Thank's a ton, for helping out with my page. Anyway I'll try working out on the rest myself and will let you know if I need any more help. Well, thank's again and happy friendship day to you. Ba-bye...Priyam abigail 19:01, 2 August 2009 (UTC) hey WhiteStrike I just want to talk to you. to have some fun. I am a bit bored, I want ask you something have you seen Featured uesers? oh man I am so half-way close to Renji Abarai I find it funny. anyway keep your eye on Jyabura & SalmanH they are thinking of a way of buging me and I was hopeing you to talk to those two bald butts for me. anyway lets talk about what you want to talk about. see ya friend :) Eliskuya2 01:51, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Pictures How exactly do I get photos for certain articles? And also how can I upload these photos. Whitestrike, I need your help. Salubri told me you were the one to talk to about making pictures for wikias, and I was hoping you could help. I am trying to create pictures for the Samurai Jack wikia, but nothing I have done works. Please help, there are only two people working on the site, SalmanH and myself, and we need someone to teaach us how to make the pics.--Moe1216 20:40, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, you see, I only know how to take pictures from other sites and paste them on the wikia. I want to learn how to make pictures while watching the show, like snapping a photo while it plays or something. I have done it using the print screen button on the keyboard, but the wikia will not accept them as they are .docx pictures. I wanted to ask you how you made your pictures. If you could teach me, that would be more than enough help. I just want the first wikia I ever worked on to be done right, ya know?--Moe1216 03:49, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Karakura Superheroes Hey, I'd like it if you could help me out...I've been editing Karakura Superheroes and I needed a little help with looking for the episodes in which they appear because I'm not sure about it myself..well I tried to look for it myself but failed miserably and of course I was thinkin of asking you to upload some of the pictures that are missing.. i tried it but the pics turn out to be too huge and I can't seem to know where I'm going wrong and ...i was wondering if i offended you by wishing you on friendship day b cos you're always so serious and matter of fact and whatever..well i was just being nice ne way thanks for all the help so far you've been an angel ..plz do look up Karakura Superheroes for mePriyam abigail 20:10, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Preferred Style I referenced the Bleach_Wiki:About page, and I see that Shinigami, Arrancar and Hollow are captizalized. Is it the admins' perference, then, that Vizard also be capitalized? I see that it's applied inconsistently throughout articles, and when I make edits, I thought it'd be nice if I could make changes to fit this wiki's preferred style regarding the word Vizard as well. I consulted Arrancar109 and it was his thought that it should be capitalized, but suggested that I consult you and Salubri as well. Twocents 06:04, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Wow, thanks for your quick response! I'll be sure to keep an eye out for it when making any changes, so as to help maintain consistency throughout the articles. Thanks again. Twocents 06:14, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Quick Question Hey, WhiteStrike. I see on your about me page that you live in Japan, and on another page, you told a user that you know how to look up things in order to effectively translate words from English to Japanese. I was wondering if you could recommend any websites to use in particular, then? I'm not fluent in any language other than English, and it's my understanding that babelfish isn't the best online translator, so if you know of better sites, then I'd love to be able to check them out, assuming you have the time to direct me. Twocents 20:44, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks so much! I'll check out those options. I really appreciate you taking the time to help me in such a detailed way. ^_^ Twocents 00:23, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Quotes I've been seeing a lot of quotes added, removed, and edited lately. Do you think it would be too much to require each quote to be cited? Ancient Chaos 02:56, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Need your help. Made a few edits to the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc page. It got reversed. Was told I had to cite my sources in order to be backed up in any meaningful way. Check these two links. http://i488.photobucket.com/albums/rr249/MyNameIsDennis/750590.jpg and http://img12.imageshack.us/img12/7706/bleachd.jpg. They're all in Japanese, but I'm sure you can read them. Don't they justify my edits? (Look at the link next to this sentence.) http://bleach.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zanpakut%C5%8D_Unknown_Tales_arc&diff=72151&oldid=72150 I only put the speculative tone of dialogue 'cuz I can't read Japanese for shit and have to rely on other people on other forums.--Reikson 07:07, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Extensive Editing As you know I've been doing extensive editing and referencing on the pages in the past months, currently im doing Yoruichi's page and its literally more work then i had anticipated even compared to Urahara's or most of the captains. In any case this is like my second day of doing it and to escape having to deal with edits in the middle of the overhaul i temporarily locked the page, if u feel the need to you can take it off but if you could leave it , it would be good so i can finish up and then take it off when im done. Also i am concerned that the same thing might be necessary for Rukia, Ichigo & Renji's pages which im saving for last because they are so extensive. Just figured id let you know whats going on.Salubri 19:47, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Wiki skin Hi Whitestrike I was hoping that you could help with something, would you by any chance know how to change the skin of a wiki to a different type than the ones already provided?--SalmanH 18:42, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the help Whitestrike.--SalmanH 05:45, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Dark Ones Template Is there any reason you keep changing the color back to the one that causes such great eye strain? Lately it seems you are just unnecessarily reverting edits I make to spite me. Ancient Chaos 04:32, 21 August 2009 (UTC) : Ok, first I'd like to apologize for the latter portion - sometimes I get you and Arrancar109 mixed up, and some of his reversions from yesterday and a few times prior highly confused me. The mention of eye strain is due to the high contrast of the blue text and red-orange of the background, rather than just the background color. While I'm here I feel I might as well supplement you with the thoughts for today I'm also in the process of providing Salubri :*Would it be reasonable, on certain pages, to have quotes pertaining to the article, for example the Hōgyoku it has been spoken of multiple times and many of these instances are used to create the article, it seems to me that some of those should be highlighted with a quote section (Aizen's comment about it awakening fully when in contact with him for example)? :*The manual of style makes no mention of the proper pluralization of Arrancar (with or without "s"), the inconsistency has actually been annoying me for a while, I just thought to bring it up now. What is your opinion? Ancient Chaos 04:55, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Hachigen Ushoda I'll have to get back to you on the things you've asked me about earlier, as I haven't got a response in mind, but as Salubri pointed out to me, something's wrong with Hachi's page. Nothing below his Hollowfication section is appearing on the article at all. It's not all deleted or anything, as it's still present when you edit it, but something seems to be wrong with it, and I'm not sure what it is (and neither is he). Arrancar109 06:13, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Fixed it.Salubri 06:15, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Pluralization Guidelines While this is probably not very important, I think we should hammer out how some terms here are pluralized, since this is one of the few things that we haven't covered yet. It's relevance might be rather low, I admit, but we should probably get a few things sorted out regarding this. I think people are mostly confused about "Zanpakuto", "Arrancar", and "Vizard", though I might have missed a few others. I think at least you, me, and Salubri should see if we can get this set up ASAP. Arrancar109 07:30, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Ah, so this probably happened before I was even a newbie here. In honest opinion, the only one I'd think would require an "s" would be Vizard if pluralized, but I do admit that it might not seem that way to many others who are registered here. And while I don't think this way, the English dubbed version of the Anime pluralizes Arrancar with "s" as well, which may or may not have added to some confusion as to how we pluralize it here. What are your thoughts on both of these? Arrancar109 08:13, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Well, you know my thoughts, but I don't really think it needs debated as of yet. I don't really see it as something major, and unless it becomes a frequent editing problem, I think we can just leave it alone for now. Thanks. Arrancar109 08:38, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Probably "Hollows" is better, as, like you said, it came first. You can ask Salubri what he thinks about it too. If it becomes something we can't resolve on our own, then we can always open a poll about and give the same reasoning as you gave me. I was going to bring the up to your attention too. Should we try to create a race page for Souls? My reasoning is because I've notice in both the manga and the anime they never call Souls in the Soul Society "Pluses", and the Plus article describes lingering Souls as "Pluses" as well. Arrancar109 14:18, 28 August 2009 (UTC) That actually sounds good. I say go for it. Arrancar109 07:07, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Question About Movies A user tried to add a separate section below the Synopsis section that had a character's summary in the movies and the OAV. While I did delete that information, I was wondering if we should include synopsis information from the movies & OAV in their own sections, or if we should just leave movie info only on the movie pages and the movie character-exclusive pages. Arrancar109 02:19, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Logo How do you change the logo of a wiki?--SalmanH 10:21, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks ill take the information you gave to me and use it to make a better page MaterializationGuy Spoiler Policy I'm wondering if you could clarify this for me. Does this wiki's spoiler policy only relate to articles, or does it also cover not posting spoilers in forums, etc. as well? If it's the latter, perhaps it should be clarified? I was quite unhappy to be reading a forum today that did not seem to have spoilering content, based on the previous posts and title of the forum, and yet, I accidentally stumbled across a spoiler a user posted. (That forum: Forum:Grimmjow_is_a_Vasto_Lorde?) Maybe it's not a big deal to anyone else, but I really hate having minor details revealed preemptively, especially when there's not even a warning posted ahead of time. :( If it just applies to articles, then I suppose I will simply avoid the forums, then. Thanks for your time. Twocents 02:42, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Scroll box Can you put up a template for scroll box? I think character pages who have a lot of references (i.e. Love Aikawa) should have their reference section be put in a scroll box so as to lessen the space it occupies. Thanks.--Agate genbu 08:24, 28 August 2009 (UTC)